Naruto: Dark Hero Days
by MorningBlack
Summary: In which Naruto is taken captive by a Demon Lord prior to leaving for his 3 year training trip. Post Valley of the End. Naruto/Disgaea crack crossover. Naruto/?


It was early in the morning and the sky was dark when a twelve year old Naruto awoke to the sound of shuffling. A single eye cracked open and fell upon the kitchen of his studio apartment on the other end of the room. There, a foreign shape moved between cupboards in search of something. At the end of her search, she sighed quite femininely. It was a woman.

Naruto reached for the kunai he kept at his bedside, and in a flash, he crossed the distance between them. It was a inch away from her temple when the woman pivoted on her food and sent a fist into Naruto's gut with enough force to steal all the wind from him. He gasped and fell to his knees. The shadowy assailant followed up with a foot to his back that planted him into the hardwood floor.

"What the shit is this?" the woman glowered, pointing an accusing finger down at him. "All you have is ramen. I want candy, you hear me? Candy!"

"D-Don't...have...crazy bitch," Naruto ground out.

The woman snorted, pulled her foot off Naruto, and made the mistake of turning her back to him. He was up in half a second, hands drawn together for his favorite technique.

Nothing materialized. His hands dropped and his eyes fell to his chest where a horizontal line opened. Blood began to pour. He collapsed onto the floor. _She's too strong, _he realized with growing dread.

The woman gave the spear in her hand a couple of spins before it vanished from sight just as quickly as it had appeared. Without any apparent concern for Naruto's health, she flicked on a nearby light, instantly illuminating the room. The attacker was a short and limber woman, with a chest as flat as a washboard and clothes that were anything but modest—a tight leather bra matching her gloves and boots, a miniskirt just barely long enough to cover the subject, and a collar with a few links of chain. But what scared Naruto more than the dominatrix get-up was her face. Her eyes were red and menacing, and that mischievous smile promised nothing but pain and suffering.

The woman stepped over Naruto's body and welcomed herself to a seat by the window. "I went to a lot of trouble finding you," she said. "I'm looking for minions to help me become an Overlord, you know? Then I hear about this demon fox from another world that killed ten Demon Lords. Which world? How do I get there? Such a pain in the ass."

Naruto grit his teeth and forced himself to stand. His knees quaked and he needed one hand on the wall for support, but he managed it. _This girl wants the Kyuubi, _he thought. _I have to stop her somehow!_

"Name's Etna, by the way. Beauty Queen Etna," the woman said, touching at her two red ponytails.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto wheezed.

Etna raised an eyebrow. "The fox, stupid. I want to make it my minion. Can you hand him over, or do I need to carve it out of you?"

"Sorry, but it's stuck," Naruto explained. Steam began to rise from his open gash, and demonic chakra quickly flowed. With a hiss, the wound closed and Naruto felt strength anew. The Kyuubi stirred within him, aware of the impending threat. "You can kill me, but you won't get the bastard fox that way. We're stuck together."

"Pfft," Etna chortled. She rose from her seat and stretched her arms over her head. Then she moved.

The movements Naruto couldn't see before were so much clearer now. A spear crafted of blood-soaked bone appeared in Etna's hand. She crossed the room and thrust the tip at Naruto's chest. The demon-container quickly brought his hands together, catching the spear a good foot before it ever touched him. Etna smirked, keeping one hand on the shaft of her weapon as she applied more force, but Naruto kept her at bay.

"Pretty strong," she complimented. "I bet you'd live, even if this thing went clean through ya."

Naruto lifted his right hand off the spear—with his left, he turned his forearm down and away from his center of mass in a sweeping motion, shifting his body to the opposite end. A Rasengan took shape in his free hand and he moved to bury it in the woman's skull.

Etna batted Naruto's arm out of the way, sending the Rasengan into the floor where it continued to expand after leaving Naruto's hand, destroying everything in its path several floors down. Her surprising strength knocked Naruto off balance, but before he could recover, Etna sacked him and drove the butt of her spear into his throat for a killing blow. Naruto reeled back—back onto his knees.

"You keep kneeling to me. Shouldn't you just admit I'm superior?" Etna asked.

The bones in Naruto's throat quickly repaired themselves and he was back on his feet, claws bared. _This is bad, _he thought. This Etna woman seemed untouchable to him, even with the Kyuubi's backing.

Etna shrugged and lowered her weapon. "You know what? I believe you. I guess I can't have the just the fox."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You're giving up?"

"No," Etna chuckled. "I'm still taking you with me. You can be my pawn instead. You're more useful than the Prinny Squad, and its nice to know I can cut you up and you'll still live."

"What the fuck?" Naruto shouted. "Who the hell--"

Etna turned sharply towards the window behind her, cocking her hips to execute a backslash with her bone spear. A wave of raw purple energy exuded off her small frame, blasting through the wall of Naruto's apartment with contemptuous ease. Three shinobi in mid-flight between an adjacent building and Naruto's were caught in the wake of the blast. They spasmed violently as skin and bone melted. Ripples from the attack carried over to buildings nearby, stripping concrete and shattering windows. What remained of the three shinobi fell to the empty streets below.

"Alright, fun's over. Let's go, runt." Etna said.

Before Naruto could protest, Etna set a gloved hand on his shoulder. A small charm twinkled in her hand, and everything went white. The last thing Naruto saw of his home was an early morning of Konoha and the destruction his captor had caused.

* * *

When Naruto materialized moments later, the backdrop was entirely different. A cold castle layered with gray stone. Dust floated in the air, never settling, and statues of gargoyles and other demonic beings lined the corridor leading deeper inside. His eyes lowered to his feet, where a blue seal flickered on the ground, bristling with the remnants of energy used to call him away from Konoha.

The stone charm in Etna's hand crumbled to pieces and the light began to subside. The demoness sauntered forward, stifling a yawn. Naruto noted the tiny black wings on her back—he'd missed those before.

"Prinny Squad, assemble!" Etna cried.

A moving cloud of dust approached from the end of the hallway, settling a few paces away from Etna. When the dust cleared, an entourage of blue penguins stood at the ready, hands to their forehead in salute. They were her obedient servants, but from the sweat trickling down their foreheads, Naruto gathered it wasn't by choice. He glanced over one of their shoulders—they had little wings too.

"Awaiting your orders, Master Etna, dood," the front-most Prinny declared.

"We're going to the Dark Senate to pass a bill. Get this gate going again!" Etna said.

Naruto clenched his fist, the image of three toasted denizens of Konoha still fresh in his mind. "Hey _bitch, _this isn't over!" he growled. The Kyuubi's chakra was beginning to reside, but there was still enough left for one final attack.

Etna waved her hand at him without bothering to turn around. "Give it up already, I own you now. You can't get back without me, and even if you could, I'd just kick your ass and make you mine all over again."

"You get used to it, dood," one of the Prinnies offered with a weak smile.

"Screw that!" Naruto raged. "I have to leave for three years training! I have shit to do, people to protect!"

Naruto charged forward as he gathered chakra to his palm. Suddenly Etna shot her hand out to one of the Prinnies and threw him to the ground in front of Naruto. The penguin demon flickered red briefly before its body exploded in a blast reminiscent of an explosive note. Naruto instinctively shielded himself with his arms and tried to use chakra to buffer the blast, but when the smoke cleared, he was marred by burns.

"M-Master Etna! Please stop doing that!" A Prinny wailed.

Etna ignored her servant in favor of Naruto. Her eyes narrowed and the the line on her mouth thinned. "You're really starting to piss me off. People to protect? You can't even protect yourself. You forfeited your life to me the moment I bent you over and flogged your ass with my mad skills, so you can either keep taking it and get to go home once I become Overlord, or you can die!"

The burns on Naruto's body receded, as did the Kyuubi's chakra. If he didn't stand a chance before, it was doubly so now. He glared at the woman, trying to hate her to death, but to no avail. He thought of trying again anyways; he could make a couple hundred clones, maybe throw a few of those explosive penguins at her. He was the number one unpredictable ninja. But then the image of Sakura flashed before his eyes, and the promise he had made to her. Team Seven had to be mended, and for that, he needed power. These were demons, or so it seemed, and this was a world he had never known. Etna herself had said she had come from another world, and while she was quite obviously insane, he was beginning to believe her on that one.

The tension lifted from Naruto's body. The boy let out a deep, troubled sigh. Acceptance washed over him. _I don't have a choice, _he told himself. _For now, I have to do what she says._

Etna's lips curved into a sadistic smile. "Good boy," she said. "I hope you have some fight left. You'll need it where we're going."


End file.
